A Glimpse of Humanity
by L Dirge
Summary: A story of the time that Genesis went unaccounted for after his betrayal as well as who he finds. Can these two men come up to accept themselves for what they truly are? M for later chapters. Lemons to come. Genesis x Vincent.
1. Awakening the Monsters

Pairing: Genesis x Vincent

Author's Note: Beware of OOC-ness. I have yet to play Crisis Core so I'm sorry if anything within the story appears to be incorrect.

I don't own any part of the Final Fantasy franchise and nor do I own any of the characters. Oh but how I wish I did…

* * *

Genesis batted his hand at the dust in a poor attempt to somehow settle the dust faster, stifling a cough in the process. He had made it to the Shinra Mansion outside of Nibelheim, somewhere Shinra wouldn't expect him to be. Although Hojo still used the Shinra Mansion as his residence as well as his laboratory, he had been called back to Shinra Headquarters and probably wouldn't be back for quite some time; maybe a year or more, either way he had left the mansion and that was all Genesis really cared for.

"This is where Sephiroth was raised," he quietly thought to himself as he strolled through the creaking mansion. When Genesis had first stepped into the mansion the first thing he noticed how desolated it was, hardly enough to be called a resident much less a laboratory. This struck him as odd, if this had be the place where Sephiroth was raised then why was it so empty. Then another thought struck him, Hojo is hiding something with a place this so barren.

Genesis began to roam again this time however he kept a sharp eye for things out the ordinary.

And the manila fold that stuck out of the book of sheet music that was upon the piano was no exception. As he plucked the manila folder and flipped through the sheets up he took note of the rather messy hand writing which resembled Hojo's. He glazed at the sheets which appeared to be notes to the professors' to himself as well as lab reports however at the bottom of one of these sheets revealed more than just records of past experiments.

"I must get rid of all those  
that stand in the way of my research.  
Even that one from the Turks."

"That bloody bastard… And to think that he was married once. I can see why she left him; the damn nutter is married to science."

This of course only made Genesis even more determined to find out what other secrets the mansion help. And thus he went on scavenging the mansion until he found what appeared to be a hidden stairwell behind a certain bookshelf. He ran his hands across the surface of the cool stone wall feeling the breeze as it came through between the stones. Even more fumbling with the books along the shelf and the passageway would reveal itself. Genesis peered over the stairs to see how long the descent was, and after deeming it not too much he jumped down into darkness.

* * *

The man pried the door open only to be shocked by what he saw. Coffins lay on the floor, some unopened, others with the lid off and the content sprawled out. Bones and remnants of clothes lined the coffins, a skull here and there. Genesis strolled amongst the remains as he muttered to himself, "I knew Hojo was a creep but this is beyond freaky."

However one coffin stood out amongst the mess and this caught the eye of the auburn haired man. He strolled over to the coffin which happened to have silver inlaid on the ebony casket. The inlaid silver created the image of the three headed hell hound, Cerberus. Below the inlaid silver in the ebony was the phrase "_Hoc Est__ Nocturna Suppressio__ Meum._"

Carefully, Genesis slid of the lid but not without a great struggle. Hojo or whoever placed whatever was in there didn't want it to come out. With a final push the lid was off and the reward was really something. What Genesis saw was quite interesting, a pale beauty draped in red laid before him.

"Oh Goddess, aren't you just to die for," Genesis said as he kneeled down beside the coffin, reaching to stroke the beauty's face only to pull back at the last moment as if he were afraid his fingers were going to break a fragile porcelain doll. The man was absolutely gorgeous, the pale skin in contrast to the long black hair. He was dressed in black leather pants that were tucked into his knee high boots while the leather top with buckles was hidden by the red cape which held even more buckles and straps. His left arm was adorned with a golden gauntlet while his right with even more leather.

"I'd rather not die again," the silent beauty murmured as he slowly sat up, "Who are you?"

Genesis was shocked, one because the silent beauty or more like sleeping beauty was alive and kicking, second because sleeping beauty's voice was absolutely to die for. His voice was rugged and deep but not without a slight elegance. And oh how that voice went straight to Genesis' crotch. He grinned as he stared at the man, "Me? Oh, I'm just a nobody. The question is who are you?"

"A man with many nightmares."

"At least you're not a monster…"

"Oh but I am."

"No, you have nightmares and nightmares are just bad dreams. Monsters don't dream, humans do."

"Then maybe I'm something else, something between a human and a monster."

Silence, and then Genesis started to laugh. The man in the coffin only stared at Genesis, puzzled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine. It's just that…"

"Hmm?"

"That this talking about what is a monster is just ironic," Genesis replied with a bitter grin as he glazed at the ground while still on his knee.

Another long moment of silence passed again before the ebony haired beauty said, "…Vincent."

"What?" Genesis looked up.

"You asked me who I was. Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent Valentine…" Genesis savored the sound as the name rolled off of his tongue. "Well Vincent, I shall grace you with mine. I am Genesis Rhapsodos."

"So if you mind answering my questions Genesis?"

"As long as you don't mind answering mine, Vincent."

"Fine by me. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for answers."

"Answers?"

"Yes, answers. And I believe that's two questions so here's one of mine. You said 'I'd rather not die again', what do you mean by again?"

Vincent shifted uncomfortably in his coffin, "I died once… a long time ago…"

"Why? Why did you die?"

"For her…" His eyes darted away from Genesis. "Lucrecia…Now what answers are you looking for?"

"Answers to the past and why I exist. Who was Lucrecia?"

"She was… she was someone I loved…Who are you, really?"

"Death for a loved one, stupid but romantic. Genesis Rhapsodos, 1st Class SOLDIER, formerly. So why were you sleeping in that coffin?"

"To repent for my sins. 'SOLDIER? 'As in the program by Shinra?"

"Yea Shinra, but I deflected after a certain…turn of events. So what sins do you speak of?"

"For failing her… I couldn't stop it…"

There's another long moment of silence but finally Genesis speaks up, "I don't think that sleeping in a coffin counts much for repenting."

"Maybe you're right. This nightmare will end one day, all dreams do."

Genesis took Vincent's left hand as he helped the man to stand up. "Lucrecia, I don't think that she would like you repenting your sins by sleeping in a coffin, if anything that's more like trying to cower away from them."

Vincent sighed as he stood up for the first time in over 20 years. He stepped out of the coffin and stretched out his arms. Genesis stood up from his crouching as he put one hand on Vincent's shoulder. "You're repenting on sins from the past. And nothing comes from dwelling on the past besides a wasted future."

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises,

Nothing shall forestall my return."

"LOVELESS? That's interesting hearing that from a man like yourself." Genesis chuckled.

"Hmph. Can't a man take interest in poetry?"

Genesis burst out laughing as Vincent gave him the 'What wrong with you?' look. "I'm sorry, it's just that the last time anyone quoted LOVELESS besides me were just a couple of peppy-melodramatic girls. To hear another guy quote LOVELESS is just…amazing."

"Have things really changed that much…?"

"Nah, now come on. If I'm down here for any longer I think I'll end up sleeping with the dead as well." Genesis tugged on Vincent's arm, pulling him towards the door. And Vincent obliged, following Genesis back into the realm of the living.

* * *

So what do you think so far?

Reviews are widely welcomed!


	2. Resuming Life

Author's Note: I've never really seen anything that resembled a grocery store in Final Fantasy VII nor have to seen any foods. Drinks on the other hand… *Glances at 7th Heaven*… I think we're good in that department. So yeah, I kind of let my imagination run off with this chapter.

* * *

Vincent sat down at what appeared to be a kitchen table as Genesis scavenged the refrigerator for any remnants of food. He tinkered with the golden gauntlet, trying to see if there was a way to get the contraption off his arm.

"Blasted, it looks like there isn't any edible here."

"Edible?"

"Well, if you want to eat what looks like 8-month old pasta then no, nothing edible."

"Guess you'll have to go into town then…"

"Me? Why just me?" Genesis questioned the man before realizing the answer, "You're technically dead still…"

"Not technically since I really did die once."

"Details Vincent, details. Anyway I'll go look for a change of cloth since Shinra is looking for me. I'll get you clothes while I down there as well." Genesis said as he slipped away upstairs, looking for something decent to wear.

Vincent made his way up the stairs to one of the rooms, actually the room he used to use while was still a Turk and still alive. He glazed the worn out furniture that was scattered across the room. The chest at the head of the bed was never there before; Vincent opened it only to see clothes. HIS clothes as a matter of fact, as he rummaged through the clothes he found a picture, one of he and Lucrecia out on one of her picnics. Vincent smiles although his eyes were filled with sorrow as he placed the picture on the table nearby, 'She kept them from Hojo's destruction.'

He took off his cloak, placing it on the chair next to the window as the laid down onto the bed. Vincent silently thought to himself, 'How ironic. I was asleep for over 20 years and I've just woken up and one of the first thing I do is lay down…'

"Do I look civilian like?" Genesis said as he strolled into Vincent's room. He no longer wore his scarlet coat however he did keep his black turtle neck and rather than his black leather pants he donned a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black dress shoes. He glazed up and down the newly outfitted man. "Yeah, though your face is pretty recognizable."

"Did you just call me pretty?"

"If you'd like, then yes." Vincent got off the bed and started for the chest of clothes.

"Whose is that?" Genesis peered over Vincent's shoulder as he grabbed a navy blue t-shirt and gray denim. "Mine."

"You should of told me, I could of saved time rather than scavenge through that creepers clothes. Well I guess I don't have to get you clothes now."

"I didn't know either, Lucrecia saved them for me…" Vincent walked past Genesis as he made his way towards the bathroom attached to his room.

"She seems like a thoughtful person." Genesis leaned on the door frame from the hall way to Vincent's room.

"She was and she wasn't." A reply came out, slightly muffled by fabric.

"What do you mean?"

"She was kind but sometimes too kind." Metallic clinks follow the statement.

"Kind of like 'kill them with kindness'?" Vincent walked out of the bathroom, leather ensemble and boots in hand, with a deadpan look on his face. "Well not literally!"

"She thought too much, she wouldn't mention things to refrain from hurting me but they only came back even harder." He sat down on the bed once again as he placed the clothes on the chair which already held the cape.

"She was much too considerate…" Genesis walked towards Vincent, tousling the ebony hair. "Look I'll go to the town and get some food. I'll try and be back in an hour, I better not find you in your coffin again or you'll be done repenting your sins and dead for a second time. And this time I'll be sure that'll be your last death."

Vincent gave Genesis a week smile as he spoke, "Fine but only if you get some tomato soup."

Genesis starts to laugh after the man replied.

"What is it this time?"

"You're first meal is comfort food."

"It's been 20 years, I think I deserve it."

Genesis grinned as he made his way down the stairs and out the front door, leaving Vincent to his own devices.

Vincent himself was unsure of what to do and he really didn't care. He was still trying to process the fact that it had been over 20 years. 20 years that he slept, that the world changed, that almost everyone he knew was gone, and in those 20 years, he had been forgotten under Shinra Mansion. Had it not been yesterday that he tried to talk to Lucrecia and stop her? Had it not been yesterday that he confronted Hojo? Had it not been yesterday that he had been shot? Had it not been yesterday when he had died? The whole thought was just left Vincent breathless, however, one thing bugged Vincent more than anything these and that was Lucrecia. 'What…what happened to her…' Vincent set off to the computer in master bedroom as he cracked his knuckles, hoping that his computer hacking skills where still reliable and that technology didn't advance too much.

* * *

Genesis strolled through the aisles of the store, glancing at the food products while looking for the soup that Vincent requested. He spotted the cans, grabbing three as he placed them in his basket to accompany the carton of Banora apple juice and the already cooked chicken. He glanced along the rows of food and other miscellaneous items to see if he could get anything else. After deeming that he had enough food for a while he went up to the clerk.

"That's 43 gils," she said as she proceeded to place the items in a brown paper bag.

Genesis took out 50 gils to pay her as he took the brown bag. "You know, you look awfully familiar… like in the paper or something."

"Heh, I'm afraid that's impossible, I'm just a business man on vacation." Genesis gave the lady an innocent grin.

"Really? Because you sort of look like that Genesis guy from Shinra." She held out the change to Genesis.

"Yeah, really! Just an ordinary business man, though I wouldn't mind being a hero." Genesis took the money as he gave the clerk one last smile and headed out the door. 'Looks like my face really is recognizable.'

Genesis slowly made his way back to the Mansion, cautiously looking over his shoulder to see if anyone had seen as a Shinra SOLDIER. Luckily no one had seen him, for they were all too busy stuck in their own little small town world.

* * *

A cliffhanger, I think yes.

Comments, compliments, concerns?


	3. Pained Comforts

Author's Note: Angsty Vincent and a Genesis with _very_ bad thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Vince! I have the food! …Vincent?" He shouted as he placed the brown bag in the kitchen refrigerator, however only silenced greeted him. This made Genesis worried, surely Vincent had gone back down into his coffin! He rushed upstairs, bursting into every room to see if Vincent was in there. When he reached the master bedroom he heard the sound of water running. He quickly grabbed the handle and yanked opened the bathroom door to see a fully clothed Vincent sitting on the floor of the shower with his back against the wall as the water pelted at him. He was utterly drenched, his right hand covering his eyes as his left clenched his upper right arm while his knees were to his chest.

"Vincent? What's wrong?"

"She…she's gone…"

"What do you mean she's gone? Lucrecia?"

"A-after the baby she just disappeared."

"Okay hold up! Lucrecia had a baby? And then she just disappeared?"

"Yeah… right after he was born…it's all my fault...t-the things they did to h-her son…"

Vincent clenched his arm harder causing the golden claws to pierce the skin and red stream to flow down his arm along with the water. Genesis turned off the water and grabbed a towel, he approached Vincent as he starts to dry him off.

"Vincent you're freezing!" Genesis was startled as he touched the man, Vincent's skin had become even paler then before.

Vincent looked up to Genesis, his lips tinted with a pale blue. "Why…why am I still here? I died once, why couldn't _that_ have been the end! WHY?"

Silence, Genesis pulls Vincent up and guided the unsteady man towards the bed, finally seated him. He continues to dry Vincent off.

"My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."

Vincent looked up to Genesis, with a rather defeated look on his face as he said, "Has the Goddess left me then?"

Genesis hugs Vincent. "I know not, but she surely has plans for you."

It's was another uncomfortable silence in which Genesis stands up and helps Vincent along, he's is no longer wet though he is shaking slightly. "Come on, we need to get you out of those clothes."

He guides the shivering man back to his room, they are silent once again except for the creaking of the floorboards. Vincent started to strip as Genesis went to the chest to grab some clothes. Genesis turned around to see Vincent pulling up the shirt to reveal the pale taunt hard abs marred with surgical scars. Genesis quickly turned around as he felt the blood rushing towards his face, 'Bad Genesis, BAD! The man just found out that the girl he loved is gone, you shouldn't be thinking of shagging him! Or caressing those abs and running you fingers across them as he- BAD GENESIS!'

"Gen?" A rather weak voice had said.

Genesis mentally slapped himself repeatedly as he looked a Vincent once more trying not to look down. "Huh? Oh yeah Vincent?"

"Can you pass me a shirt?" Vincent said with down casted eyes. Genesis handed Vincent the red and white striped long sleeve shirt as well as pair of black denim while trying not to glance down at the pale muscles once more. Genesis turned towards the door as he said, "Ahem, well I better get dinner ready. I'll be in the kitchen Vince-"

"NO!" Genesis felt to arms wrap around his chest as Vincent's forehead was on his left shoulder blade. "P-please don't, I…I..."

Genesis turned around, the arms still enclosing him as he put his arms around the crimson eyed man. Vincent buried his head into the crook of Genesis' neck, Genesis felt warm wetness on his shoulder as he pulled the man into a closer hug, his hand patting the man's back. "It's okay Vince. I'm here for you, you can let it all out."

They stood there with Vincent embraced in Genesis' arms as he silently sobbed for what seemed like forever, and finally Vincent let go of Genesis. He's head was bowed as he backed away a bit "Th-thanks Gen. I'm sorry that you had to witness that…"

"No problem Vince. And I respect men that can cry, it makes them so much stronger on so many levels." Genesis smiled as he placed a hand on the crimson eyed man's shoulder. He took his other hand and gently tipped the pale chin up slightly, bright azure eyes met lonely crimson eyes. Genesis couldn't help lay a seemingly innocent kiss on Vincent's pale forehead, Vincent's eyes widen as a pink blush colored his face. Genesis, just realizing what he had just done, dropped his hands and backed away slowly. "I-I'm sorry, I stepped over my boundary."

Genesis turned to walk to leave when once again when he felt cold metal grip his hand. "I…I didn't dislike it Genesis…"

The words struck Genesis as he looked at the still blushing face, he grinned slowly as he realized that the man didn't hate him. And once more he pulled the man into a hug, gripping with all his might.

"Gen…?"

"Hmm?" Genesis let go of his embrace to look at the ex-Turk. "What's wrong?"

"No nothing. I was just wondering if I could call you that instead…" Vincent tried to look him in the eyes but soon felt his face grow even hotter, thus making him look over to his left instead.

"It's fine as long as I get to call you Vince then." Genesis chuckled and rubbed the one-inch-shorter man on the head. Vincent blushed even more at the reassuring action, his face felt absolutely hot as his hair continued to be tousled. "F-fine...Hey you just came back from the store right?"

"Indeed, I bought your tomato soup and some other goodies," Genesis as he nudged Vincent out of the door way and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Vincent allowed himself to be herded by Genesis down to the kitchen for his first meal in what seemed like forever and then some. Sure he was heartbroken but he was picking up the pieces slowly one by one, making an attempt to put them all together again. Somewhere in his shattered heart he knew that even Lucrecia would want him to move on, but even then a shattered heart could never be a whole heart again. However a good dose of Genesis was certainly helping him even if he had only just met the man. Vincent smiled that sad smile of his as he helped Genesis setup the table and finally have a meal.

* * *

Poor Vincent, he's had a bad first day. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with helping friends move and summer assignments. D;

Reviews are loved~


	4. Memories

Author's Note: I've been busy guys, I'm really sorry. D: School has been such a killer and it doesn't help when I get sick. I'll be doing monthly updates from now on though on all my current stories. On another note, this chapter was really interesting to write since both Vincent and Genesis aren't shown on a level of... _normalcy_? There's a bit of OOC-ness and hints of Sephiroth/Genesis.

* * *

It had been two week since Genesis had escaped to Shrina Mansion and woken up the sleeping ex-Turk. In two weeks, Genesis and Vincent had discussed many things, such as the power that Shinra managed to flourished and even what exactly Genesis was looking for. They had even gotten a little closer though that only meant a hug here and there and nothing more. And so they went on to establishing an unusual rhythm in their newly founded lives. However there was an unspoken rule between the two, never speak nor ask of the past. And it was a rule that Genesis was tempted to break every time he say Vincent yet he knew that things took time and with Vincent, he would take forever if he had to.

Genesis sat on the couch as he tossed aside another file onto the already tremendous mound of identical manila folders, all which held no information that could somehow make his degrading stop. Vincent brought in yet another stack of the manila folders, setting them on the end table, out of the auburn haired man's grasp. Genesis could help but watch Vincent's hips sway ever so slightly as he walked away, the black slacks clinging nicely to his slim legs.

"This is utterly hopeless." Genesis sighed as he threw the file onto the overflowing coffee table. He had found much about Project S, of the man that he once respected as well as loved. Things have changed, so many things have changed. Seeing his name over and over again was, well, sickening to be honest. He didn't want to think of him, he didn't hate man; it's just that when he learned about his origin, something inside Genesis just broke. He undid a couple of the buttons of his blue shirt as if to cool himself of the nonexistent heat. Vincent entered the room once more, holding two mugs as he placed one mug on the end table not occupied by files. "Here, this will cheer you up."

"Thanks." Genesis learned over to take hold of the cup as his azure eyes gleamed a smile to crimson ones, he took a sip of the liquid, savoring the sweet taste of the Banora dumbapple juice as it slid down his throat. "Hojo, that man is a sick bastard."

"Like you know?" Vincent glanced at him and silently scoffed, he took a seat in the arm chair adjacent of the couch. Genesis stood up, placing the mug on one of the files on the coffee table as he stretched his limbs. He slowly twisted one way and then another, until the sight of a stack of manila folders caught his eyes. It had be set on the kitchen counter though it wasn't nearly as large as the stacks that Vincent brought to him but they were still pretty huge. He motioned to the stack. "What are those?"

"Hmmm?" Vincent looked up from his cup over to the counter. "They're what Hojo did in his… free time…"

Genesis shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather not read those, I'm having an absolutely _wonderful _time reading these as it is."

"Indeed," Vincent said as his eyes darkened, "Utterly fantastic…"

"No! Really! He experimented on his son! All the reports are filled with such details, down to every slice and cut! And what worse is the reaction that he describes, simply saying that he was screaming and coughing up blood as if it was normal! It's sickening! He really needs to be sent to a nutter's house or something, there's something just not right with him. It's like he isn't even human anymore."

Silences meet Genesis' words as he realized what he just said, hoping that he didn't rub salt into the wounds of the crimson eyed man. He slowly turned his head to see if his words had any effect on Vincent. What he saw was heart retching, Vincent had a glaze in his eyes, a mix between horror, sadness, and…hurt? Finally he looked at Genesis. "His son…how do you know that it was his son…"

Genesis was shocked at the man's reaction. Reality slowly returned to him as he replied "Project S? I mean come on, it's so bluntly obvious that it's Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth…"

Vincent blinked, and then once more. There was a burning sensation in his eyes and shutting them did nothing. He stood up abruptly, the mug slipped through his fingers, shattering as the floor met the brittle glass, as he quickly trudged away leaving Genesis to look at the place where he once stood. "Vincent? Vincent!" Genesis shouted as the silent man just simply walked away. This was one of those things that absolutely flummoxed Genesis when it came to Vincent. He tended to be touchy on certain subjects but usually he would turn the conversation onto another topic. This one however, Vincent offered no explanation at all. He ran his fingers through the auburn tresses. "What am I going to do with you now…"

He got up, placing his steps carefully as he avoided the shattered mug while taking his own as he made his way towards the kitchen sink. He started to look for the dustpan to clean up the remnants of Vincent's incident when his eye caught sight of the dull pile of manila folders Vincent had set aside early, shivering once more as Vincent words reverberated in his ears. He glanced at the files with distaste and, oddly enough, curiosity. He took a couple of files as he took a seat on the other end of the couch, leaving the broken mug forgotten. He started to flip through each file one by one, carefully reading each one though once he had finished, he wished that he hadn't.

* * *

Vincent sat laid on the bed wide-eyed as he stared at the dirty, peeling wallpaper, unable to comprehend the newly found information. Sephiroth was his son, his son that was experimented on. He couldn't comprehend it, he knew it made sense, it _should_ of have made sense but was as if the pieces weren't quite adding up. It wasn't just his and Lucrecia's child that Hojo experimented on. It wasn't just a child that it was stripped away for. It wasn't someone that he died for. It was someone, an actual person. Just by hearing a name alone it was as if part of his life crumbled only to be rebuilt anew.

He continued to lay there trying to process the too-big-of-a-thought. Things were different now. Were they? Part of Vincent's life changed but did it change who he was now? He didn't know and it honestly tired him, this newly founded information and the thoughts that came along with them. Slumber didn't seem like such a bad thing and he had a feeling that the nightmares wouldn't chase him anymore. His eyes flutter closed as he drifted into slumber.

* * *

Reviews are loved plus they encourage me to write.


End file.
